Bobby's Wife
by jysellahorn22
Summary: This is the beginning of Bobby's career as a Doctor and how he manages to create a new life for him and Stephanie only to have it come into danger from his past life at Rangeman.
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie was in her apartment watching a movie, when there was a knock on her door. She went to the door and asked, "Who is it?"

"It is Bobby can I come in?"

"Of course" Then Stephanie unlocked the door. When she opened it she saw him in a pair of slacks with a white shirt on over a blue blazer. "You look great Bobby come on in" Stephanie said and then she let him in.

"I see you have wine, I think I have a wine opener here some where." She started to look for it and the Bobby put his arm around her waist and started to kiss her neck.

"Bobby I know you like me, and I like you, but do you really think it is smart to move forward in this relationship while Ranger is gone on his mission maybe we should slow down so we talk to him about this." She asked him and then turned to face Bobby.

" Stephanie he has been gone for six months now and we have been building this relationship for five months now and I am really beginning to care for you." Bobby said as he found the wine bottle opener and then opened the wine.

"I know I have the same feeling for you too, I am just worried about how Ranger will react when we tell him that we have been dating for the past five months." Stephanie told him.

Bobby then put his strong arms around her, and held her for a few minutes.

"Carlos would want you to be happy darling and are you happy with me?" He asked.

"I am very happy with you Bobby and I love you " Stephanie said as she put her lips on Bobby's.

They kissed long and hard. He then leaned against Stephanie. She could feel his hardness, and the wanting in him.

She realized that she had the same wanting too. She broke off the kiss and said, "I want you Bobby and I can feel that you want me too."

"I do indeed want you if you will have me?" He asked her and then he took her hand and led her to the bedroom.

She then sat on the bed and he joined her. He started to kiss her and move his hands on her thighs. She slowly moved her hands to his pants and unbuttoned them she could still feel the hardness in him and then he took her shirt off and then his hand moved up her back and undid her bra. Bobby's mouth slowly moved down her neck while his hands took off her jeans. The only thing being in the way of them being together were Bobby's boxers.

"Please Bobby we have been together for five months, and I realize that I do want you and I do love you please Bobby lets finish this." Stephanie pleaded.

Then Bobby removed his boxers and she saw the hardness in him and she took a deep breath and he came down on top of her, and then he entered her. Slowly and he could feel her move with him. He thought to himself we are one, and we belong together. After they were done, he knew that he had a orgasm but he thought to himself it was only the first time. Stephanie was breathing hard trying to catch her breath.

"Bobby that was amazing. You were amazing." Stephanie said to him as she rolled over and put her head on his chest.

"Stephanie you are completely and totally amazing too and I realize that I want you for the rest of my life. And then he got up and went to the kitchen and pulled out a small black box.

"You know that my family loves you and you love my family, so I am wondering if you will marry me." Bobby asked her.

"Oh my god, Bobby are you serious?" Stephanie asked him,

"Yes" and then he opened the box and she saw that it was a 5 kart ring.

"Bobby I do love you and I do want to spend the rest of my life with you, so yes I will marry you." Stephanie said, and then she got up and help Bobby stand up on the floor. He then put the ring on her left hand.

"I think it would be best if we had the wedding before Ranger got back." Bobby said softly to her.

"I agree, when and wear do you want to get married?" Stephanie asked him.

"My brother is the pastor of a church about five minutes from here, we could do it now and then go away for a week, I already put in for a week off starting tomorrow." He told her.

"So we can get married now and then go away for a few days sounds good give him a call right now." Stephanie told him.

"Are you sure you want to do this tonight?" Bobby told her.

"Yes" Then she started to get dress in a pretty blue dress not to sexy but kind of classic.

Bobby put his boxers on and then his pants. He then called his brother Greg.

"Hey Greg remember Stephanie the one I brought over a couple weeks ago for dinner."

"Of course Bobby are you still seeing her?" Greg asked his younger brother.

"Yes, and I just asked her to marry me and she said you so can you do a cermony tonight as in five minutes from now?" He asked Greg.

"Sure can come on over." Greg said he was gone,

Bobby finished getting dressed and then saw Steph in her blue dress and said, "I guess you are ready" He told her.

"Yes, so let's go" then Stephanie grabbed her purse and her keys and the two walked out of Stephanie's apartment.

When they got to the church Stephanie looked at it. "Bobby it is beautiful."

Bobby looked at the stone one story church, that had a front lawn on it and said, "yes it is I grew up in this church now if you sure you want to do this then let's do it." Bobby told her.

When the two of them got into the church. Stephanie saw Bobby's brother there waiting for them at the ulter.

"Hey there Bobby you will need a witness." Greg told him.

Stephanie and Bobby got together and said, there is only one person that knows we are seeing each other. "Morelli" They said together.

Stephanie got on the phone to Morelli, and said, "hey what are you doing,?"

"Nothing cupcake why." He asked her.

"Can Bobby and I steal you for about fifteen minutes?" Stephanie asked him,

"Sure where are you."

"The First Presbyterian Church, we need a witness." Stephanie.

"Cupcake you are not thinking of doing some stupid are you?" Morrelli said over the phone.

Stephanie could see the look of shock on Joe's face.

"Please Morrelli just come here?" She begged him.

"All right but I have a gut feeling that I am not going to like this." Then Morelli hung up his phone.

After about ten minutes, he showed up at the church. He walked in and saw Stephanie in the blue dress and knew immediately what was going on.

"Oh I knew I would not like this." He said with a sour look on his face.

"Please, Joe we need a witness." Cupcake begged him he saw the look on her face and knew that she really did love this Rangeman goon.

"Alright but I know I will regret this later on." Then he went up to the ulter and knelt down and prayed for a few minutes and then got back up.

Bobby and Stephanie made their way to the ulter, and then were ready.

"We are ready Pasteur Brown." Bobby told him.

"Okay, do you Robert Brown take Stephanie Plum to be your wedded wife? The pasteur asked him.

"I do" Robert told him

"Do you Stephanie Michelle Plum take Robert Brown to be your wedded husband?"

"I do" Stephanie told him.

"Do you have the rings?" the Pasteur asked.

"Yes", and then Bobby handed the rings to the pasteur.

"Please place the ring on Stephanie's hand and then , repeat after me"

"I Robert take you Stephanie for my wedded wife, I promise to love honor and cherish you for the rest of my life."

Then Robert repeated the vows and then put the ring on Steph's left hand.

Then Stephanie repeated the vows and then put Robert's ring on his left hand.

"With the power invested in me by the word of god, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride.

Robert then kissed Stephanie softly on the lips.

Morelli said to himself, "this is going to cause trouble" and then he shook Robert's hand and then gave Stephanie a hug and then left.

Stephanie and Robert took each other hand and walked back down the aisle and walked out of the church and then went to the airport to catch their flight at the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bobby's Wife

When they got to the airport. Bobby took out two plane tickets to Jamaica. Stephanie looked over his shoulder and saw the tickets.

"Bobby is that tickets to Jamaica?" Stephanie said as she leaned her head against his back after looking at the tickets.

"Yep we are going to have a real honeymoon and then we are going to start a new life with out Rangeman in it." Bobby told her.

"Bobby you don't want to work for Rangeman anymore." Stephanie said to her husband.

"I just want to do my dream job which is to become a Medical Doctor and work in a hospital." then he took his wife to a chair and they waited for their flight on Jet Blue.

While they were waiting Bobby opened up to his wife as to why he wanted to be a doctor.

"Stephanie, when I was nine and my brother was seven my mom got sick with an mental illness, and was put in a mental house facility and then my dad died from cancer. So then the school I was attending called social services and got in touch with one of my aunts. Who took both my brother Greg and myself in. My aunt put us in catholic school and there we flourished. I became interested in the medical sciences and my brother in the Lord, and then he became a pastor and I went into the army and became a medic. At that time I met Ranger and we became friends and have been working with him ever sense. But lately every sense I started dating you I have been doing a lot of thinking , and a couple days ago I decided to take the Med. Boards and getting out of Rangeman and making my dreams come true and have a family of my own. So yesterday I went to my aunt's and got my mother's engagement ring, and then I went over to your place and asked you to marry me, and the rest darling is history." Stephanie then looked at her husband, and said, "Darling I will do everything I can do to help you make this goal come true." Stephanie said to him and then gave him a kiss on the lips. He then kissed her back and this time it was a deep long kiss. "Too bad we are in an open place darling" Bobby whispered to her.

She then saw the passion in his eyes that he had for her. Just then their flight was called. Bobby just got up and then gave his hand to Stephanie and then she took it. They then went onto the plane once they got in their seats. Bobby noticed the bathroom, then he looked at Stephanie. "Bobby are you serious?" She asked. The Plane then took off and the light went off and everybody was able to go about their business. "Well daring do you want to make the Mile High Club?" Bobby asked his wife. "Let's do it." Then she got up and she followed her husband into the bathroom. He then looked at her and took off her dress and then her underwear. "You are beautiful" The she kissed him hard on the lips and then he slammed her against the wall opposite the toliet he then undid her bra. Bobby then started to kiss her breasts, and moved his hands down her thighs. She was able to get shirt and jacket and then his trousers off and then his boxers. They then stared at each other and then she moved her hands over his strong bare chest. He then cupped her breasts and moved his hands down until he got to her abdomen. She started to kiss his chest while he moved his hands down her thighs and then started to kiss her abdomen. "I want you to carry my baby Mrs. Brown will you be willing to do that?" He whispered in her ear as he started to kiss her neck. "Oh yes I will be willing to carry your baby Mr. Brown." she answered him and then he entered her, very slowly so she could savor the moment. When they were done, Stephanie looked at her husband and said, "Wow that was awesome." Darling.

"Oh yeah it was, it is going to be a fun honeymoon." Bobby said to her and then he kissed her softly on her lips, then they got redressed and walked out of the bathroom and back to their seats where they only held hands and looked at each other for the rest of the flight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Bobby's Wife

When the Plane landed in Jamaica, Bobby and Stephanie made it to the car rental place where Bobby rented a car. Bobby then got their bags and loaded into the car.

"Darling, are you okay?" He asked his wife.

"Yes, I just cannot believe that I am here with you in Jamaica and that I am your wife." Stephanie said to Bobby. Bobby stood there with his arms crossed and stepped toward her.

He pulled her into his arms and held her for a few minutes.

"Are you okay with everything that has happened in the past twenty four hours." he asked his wife.

"Yeah, I am and I am ready to start a new life with you." she purred as she kissed him.

"Okay so why don't we go check in the Sun Dance Hotel stay in for the night." Bobby suggested then he opened the door to the rental car and's she slid in happily. Before Bobby could reach the driver' s side of the vehicle her phone rang it was her mother, "Hi Mom."

"Stephanie, where are you? I can't find your grandmother," Helen told her daughter.

"I am sorry mom I can't help you I am out of town for the week, you will have to find her on your own. I have to go now. I will talk to you when I return home." She quickly hung up before her mother could argue.

"Your mom, what did she want love?"

"Just the usual, my grandma ran away again." she said as she glanced over to Bobby who was carefully steering the car through traffic.

He turned his head and chuckled, "I think I am going to like being part of your family love" and continued to drive until they reached the hotel.

A half an hour later, they arrived there at the Sun Dance hotel. Upon arriving a bell boy came up with a luggage cart.

"We will not need that, thank you." Bobby said to him. Immediately the boy shuffled to his other duties.

Bobby took out the luggage and then went to park the car in the hotel lot. When he got there, he saw his wife by the luggage. "I am the luckiest man in the world" "He murmured to himself quietly before reaching down to pick up their luggage, then leading the way to the check-in desk; with Steph by his side, he hoped she would be right there by his side forever"

When they got inside, they looked out to the opposite wall and saw a big glass window and looked out at the beach, then she thought she saw Dickie Orr. " **No, he can't be here, relax Steph it is only your imagination."**

Bobby finished checking in and ambled up beside her, "Hey are you all right?" he asked as he slid his arm on her back.

"Yeah I just thought I saw someone I knew." Steph told Bobby.

"A Rangeman?" He wondered aloud.

No, my ex-husband," she said, then added. "Never mind, maybe I am just over tired. How about we go to our room and relax a little." She suggested while gazing into his soft brown eyes.

"Okay, how about we go upstairs, start a fire in the fireplace the brochures claim they have in every suite, have a glass of wine, and forget that the rest of the world exists for the next week." Bobby stated as he rubbed her shoulders soothingly from behind.

"Sounds great. Let's go. By the way hot stuff, what time is it?" She asked him.

"He looked at the clock by the desk and said, "it is eight thirty pm. When we get upstairs we will order room service for dinner." Then he picked up the bags and they headed to the elevator to go to the third floor.

When they got to their suite, he opened the door and Stephanie looked in. She saw to her left a fireplace, in front of that a couch, then behind that a king-sized bed with a terrace that she could go out on to enjoy the ocean view. She turned back towards him, "this is great. Thank you, Bobby." then she went up and gave him an enthusiastic hug.

He placed the bags by the bureau and they went to sit down on the couch. After Stephanie was sitting, Bobby knelt by the fire and put a few logs on the fire, returning to his wife quickly. As she stared into his soft brown eyes, he kissed her lips quickly.

After which he rose again to retrieve two glasses of wine, passing one to her. "Do you remember our first date?" He inquired as he tilted his head

"Yes, I do, you invited me to go to a resident party at Trenton Memorial Hospital. You wore a black tux and I was in a blue silk dress." She recalled fondly. "When we got there, you introduced me to the head of the hospital and so on. But I just really remember being with you all night and chatting at the table or dancing and just having the best time ever." She told him.

"Yup that was it, and it was then that I knew you fit with me and that I wanted to get to know you better and now here we are on our honeymoon." Bobby stated, But took her glass away, setting it down on the table by the couch. He grasped her hand in his, leading her to bed for the evening.

Bobby came out of the bathroom the next morning saw his wife. Still laying in bed where he left her. He strolled over to lightly kiss her on the cheek. she rolled over grumpily, but then noticed that all he wore was a brief towel around his lean waist.

"Now there's a sight to wake up to," she said with a leer and desire shining in her bright blue eyes.

"How would you like to get up and go have breakfast at a restaurant by the ocean?" Bobby asked her.

"Sounds perfect just let me get up and dressed." Steph rose, went over to her bag to grab her clothes for the day, then went to take a shower.

When she finished, she dressed in the clothes she had picked out, shorts and a halter top. She left her curly brown hair down around her shoulders and Bobby could see sparkles in her eyes.

Bobby admired her as he came up to her she said, "thank you for coming into my life." She kissed him hungrily as he pulled her back down onto the bed.

"We can be a little late for breakfast." Bobby and Steph disrobed each other and made love yet again.

After redressing, they strolled to the restaurant down the street. Upon arrival, they got a booth and ordered their food.

Suddenly Dickie Orr was by their table with Joyce Barnhardt who was smiling smugly down at Steph.

"Well if it isn't my ex-wife. What are you doing here?" Dickie gloated.

"I am on my honeymoon" Stephanie replied to him.

"I just wonder how long this marriage of yours is going to last, because the other one did not last one day." Steph insulted with fire in her eyes but Joyce goaded with a snide smile on her face

"Yeah well at least I did not have to break up a marriage to get a new man." Stephanie yelled at her.

Joyce retaliated by dumping the carafe full of coffee onto Steph. "Come on Dickie, we're leaving!" Then they both stalked out of the restaurant together.

Steph was standing up, attempting to go after them when Bobby tugged on her arm gently.

"Darling, they're not worth it," he told her quietly.

He paid for the coffee, took Steph back to the hotel so she could get cleaned up, and they decided on ordering room service instead of going out again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Bobby's wife

When they got back to their hotel room Stephanie yelled, "I hate that woman, she is a bitch."

Bobby just stood against the door watching his wife pace and, wave her arms in the air raving about Joyce Barnhardt.

"Darling," he slowly came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. 

"Don't let her bother you. I know what happened between you two, I can understand, but please don't let this ruin our honeymoon." He started to nuzzle her neck. She turned to face him "Hot Stuff I need to get cleaned up and take another shower"

"I know," he made sure to the door to their suite was locked, took her to the bathroom and began the shower.

They began to undress each other. Stephanie stepped in the shower with Bobby following her. He started to kiss her neck while he was moving his hands down her wet thighs. He found the sponge and moved it up and down. When her body was soaped up he entered her.

"Bobby, please don't stop," she told him. She followed every move he made inside of her. When he was done, she used the sponge on him. After he washed Stephanie's hair he made sure she was clean. He stepped out of the shower sat naked on the toilet.

He heard the shower turn off. She stepped out, sat down on his lap and gave him a deep passionate kiss. He wrapped a towel around her, dried her off so she got off of him. She left the bathroom. He thought as he left the bathroom and got dressed to "Damn even in the shower she is the best."

After they were cleaned and dry, Bobby told her, "Now how about we go out, try to get some breakfast again."

"I am all for that," Stephanie said as they left the hotel room. This time they went too a different restaurant, found a seat. While the two of them were seated, Stephanie looked around the restaurant, "Bobby look, you can see a lake right outside".

Bobby turned his head and saw the lake from the window, "I think we could take a walk by the lake after breakfast." He then leaned into her gave her a passionate kiss. One of Bobby's friends from med school saw him went up to him "Hey Bobby what are you doing here in the wonderful place and who is this lovely lady?" He asked.

"Todd Paterson, I want you to meet my wife Stephanie, Steph this is Todd Paterson we had a class together in med school." Bobby told her.

"When did you get married?" He pushed Bobby over and sat down next to him.

"A couple of days ago, we are on our honeymoon," Bobby said looking straight at him.

"Good for you, I also hear that you are scheduled to take the med boards in New Jersey next month." He said out loud so everybody could hear.

"Yes, I am. When are you going to take yours?" He asked the cocky man.

"I already did. I flunked, but I am going to take them again, I just don't know when. Well I wish the both of you the best luck." Then he got up, winked at Stephanie and walked away.

"Well, he is just as bad as Dickie." Stephanie sighed as she looked at her husband's brown eyes.

"Yeah, I don't like him, after talking to him I am worried about the boards." Bobby told her then reached for her hand.

"Will you stop worrying, you will do fine; I will be there to help you whenever you need it." She kissed him softly on the lips. Their breakfast/lunch arrived and they ate, talked a little more. Bobby paid the bill then they went to a beach for a little while and walked with their feet in the sand next to a lake.

Bobby saw some paddle boats. "Hey, how about we rent one of those and go out onto the lake for a while?" he offered with a smile on his face.

"Okay I am all for that, let's go." They rented a paddle boat, went out on the lake where he started kissing her neck. In no time at all they were necking on the middle of the lake; unconcerned about voyeurs.

Shortly after Bobby noticed that Stephanie was starting to get red. "Hey I think we should go in, you are starting to burn."

Steph looked down at her skin, "I guess I am. Okay let's go." They peddled back to the shore. They stopped by the shack, returned the paddle boat and slowly made their way back to the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Bobby's Wife.

Bobby opened the door for Stephanie, who walked into their suite. Bobby went in locked the door. "Hey Bobby, my burn is starting to hurt."

"I have just the thing for that my love." He went into his bag, got out some lotion.

He walked toward her, he led her to the bed. He took off her shirt her bra, laid her face down on the pillow. He put some lotion into his hands rubbed them together. He started putting his hands on her back massaging it. She groaned, "That feels so good" He heard her say, so he started to kiss her bare back. "I thought you were giving me a massage."

"I can do both love." After massaging her, he flipped her over, and started to kiss her breasts. He moved down on her kissing her stomach. He found her pants pulled them off. "Oh, my love I want you so bad." She put her arms around his neck pulled him down so she could kiss him a deep passionate kiss. She took his shirt off, moved to his pants removed them. She moved her hands down his body she stopped just before he took her hand kissed it. Bobby started running hands up her thighs, until he found her sweet spot. Stephanie moaned, "Oh Love" he entered her. She felt him in her. She followed his every move. She kissed his chest and moved her hands on his back. "Hot Stuff, you are fabulous" Bobby said as pulled out of her, he just stared into her blue eyes.

"Darling what is it?" She asked as she stared right into his brown eyes.

"I love you so much love" He kissed her, then got off from the top of her, and laid by her side. She put her head on his chest. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Bobby woke up the next morning; he heard the shower running so he put on his boxers went out to the Terrance he looked at the ocean. "We have to leave this beautiful place tomorrow how do I tell her" he said to himself.

Stephanie got out of the shower wrapped a towel around her bare body. She walked out of the bathroom saw her hot stuff on the Terrance. She went on the Terrance put her arms around him. She put one hand in his boxers she felt him go hard. "Love you are asking for trouble." Bobby took her hand out of his boxers, turned around to see his wife only in a towel. He kissed her fingers and took her hand after he led her to the bed. He took the towel off her; he saw her bare soft skin. He cupped one of her breasts with his mouth. She used her hands and removed his boxers. Bobby moved his mouth down her stomach while his hands move up her thighs. His hands worked their way up her stomach. She started to suck on his fingers. "Oh, my love" He felt her hands on his penis; she needed to feel the hardness that he kept having for her.

Bobby moaned he put her arms around his neck he entered her very slowly. He saw her eyes closed. "You really are making me a very bad boy" He told her he felt her move with him. He went in and out of her. She followed him every time. He stopped went to her side. "Darling are you okay?" she asked him in a soft sensual voice.

"I am fine, I just love you so much" He kissed her softly on the lips. He held her, "We have to leave tomorrow so we can get you moved into my place." "I know" She rolled on top of him, "This time I am going to be on top." She kissed his chest, moved her hands down his chest then back up his chest. He put both hands on her face, brought it to his mouth kissed her deeply. He turned her so she was on her back. "You don't quit do you" He entered her one more time; he could feel the passion she had for him. She said "Hot stuff" he then stopped, "I now need a cold shower, and will you please get dressed so we can go out for breakfast. He walked into the bathroom locked the door. He turned on the shower head on very cold he went into cool down. He took some deep breaths washed up; just felt the cold water cool off his hormones. He turned the water off; put on his robe went out of the bathroom. He saw his wife dressed sitting on the couch. He sat down next to her. "Hey love, I am crazy for you. I promise I will take care of you." He brushed her hair back behind her ears. She looked at him with passion in her eyes. He kissed her with a lot of passion. "We are not going anywhere today." He led her back to the bed, took off his robe He was on top of her a second later. He just managed to take her clothes off when both of them heard a knock at the door. "Talk about rotten timing". He put his robe back on and stared at her, "I will be right back"

He went to the door, "Darling who is there" Stephanie asked him. "Nobody is here" He saw the package on the ground. He picked it up put on gloves took the knife from his bag opened the package. He saw photos, of him and his wife together on the beach, at the restaurant. He took a deep breath she looked over his shoulders, "Oh no I think we are in trouble now." He looked at her, "Love I think it is time to go" He got dressed and then they packed and got ready to leave, it was time to head home back to Trenton NJ.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Bobby's Wife

Back at Rangeman, Tank was sitting behind his desk, he turned on his computer went to his email. He saw an email that had the subject Bobby's wife. Tank opened the email, his mouth dropped open "Shit" he saw a picture of Bobby and Stephanie at the altar. He also saw Morelli as a witness. On the top of the picture written in red were the words He betrayed Rangeman.

Tank got on his cell phone dialed Bobby. Bobby's cell rang, while he was checking out of the hotel. "Yeah,"

"It's Tank we have a problem. There is an email that made its way around all of Rangeman. It is a picture of you, at your wedding ceremony on top of it says he betrayed Rangeman."

"Oh boy, that is a problem" Bobby let a deep breathe out. "We are just checking out, will be on the plane in an hour. Hey Tank how come you are not yelling at me, it is like you knew Stephanie and I were seeing each other?"

"I think everyone in Rangeman could tell, just by the mood you were in. Not to mention Stephanie's great mood too. We kind of figured it out on our own. So the only one you have to worry about is Ranger, but he is gone on another Special –Ops mission, so there is no telling when he'll be back. I'm rounding up everybody to fill them in now. Bobby we will take care of you, your family that is what we do." Tank closed his cell phone saw Lester leaning in the doorway.

Bobby hung up his phone; saw his wife sitting on a chair by another fire-place. "Love, it is time to get going." He put his hand out she took, after she was on her feet they walked away.

"Darling, who was on the phone?" Stephanie looked at her husband. She could tell that he was upset about something. "I will tell you when we are our way home." He opened the passenger's door; she got in and closed it. He got into the driver's side; he drove them to the airport.

Back at Rangeman

"Get everyone in the conference room" Tank left his office went to the control room. Get me a copy of that picture" Tank told them with a strained face. Once he had a copy of the picture, he walked into the conference room.

Back to Bobby

Bobby was driving, when he suddenly hit his hand on the steering wheel. Stephanie jumped at the sound of the contact that Bobby's hand made with the steering wheel.

"Darling," Stephanie moved her hand over his.

"Love I am sorry I got a call from Tank there an email going around of us during our wedding ceremony. On the top of the picture it says he betrayed Rangeman." Stephanie blew out a deep breath.

"Someone is targeting us, trying to use our friends for our enemy's." Stephanie told him. Bobby turned his head locked his eyes with hers. The rest of the ride was quiet.

They arrived at the airport, Bobby grabbed their bags. The Browns went through customs got to their seats on the plane Stephanie put her head on her husband's chest. All they could do is wait until they returned to Rangeman.

Back at Rangeman, Tank walked into the conference room he saw all the staff there waiting for him to start, "Okay ladies and gentlemen, we all knew Bobby and Stephanie were seeing each other but they did not tell us which was their right. It is also true they got married on Sunday, but it is not true they betrayed Rangeman. We know these two people love Rangeman very much. Neither one of them would do anything to hurt the company or us. We have to help them find out who is after them. We have always trusted Bobby along with Stephanie. They are family we don't stop caring for them because these two want to start a life together."

Tank walked out the conference room after the little lecture he returned to his office closed the door.

Lester went into Tank's office, "Tank I been thinking Stephanie should move in with Bobby as soon as possible, because if stalker gets a hold of Stephanie separately Bobby is going to be angry." 

"I agree, so you are going with me to pick up Mr. and Mrs. Brown at the airport. Make sure Hal, Manny go to Stephanie's apartment, get everything she needs right away. Have Hal and Manny come back here, because I will Bring Stephanie's things to her." Tank told Lester.

Lester left Tank's office to give the two of them Tank's orders. When he got through he saw Tank by the door leading to the garage.

"Let's go welcome home the Browns" Tank, Lester walked their SUV got in and drove to the airport.

They got to the airport terminal, he noticed Lester walked right up to Stephanie gave her a bear hug. Lester tried to move his hand down her back almost touching her butt.

Stephanie started to notice so she broke up the hug. She returned to her husband's side while he was getting the bags, "Lester was just making moves on me" Stephanie whispered in his ear.

"I will have a talk with him later." Bobby picked up the bags saw Tank "Hey there" Bobby shook Tank's hand, "There is one more thing we need to get."

Bobby went to where he could pick up the package it was waiting at a counter. Bobby looked the package over when Lester got it in his hands. Tank noticed the small movement in Lester's lower lip as he held the package. Tank came up to Lester "Let me take care of the package for you, now why don't, I bring you two to visit Stephanie's parents. Lester, go to Rangeman to see if there is anything new." Tank said out loud.

"Sure thing," Lester walked away.

"Lester, take Bobby's car back to Rangeman" Tank yelled at him.

"Yes sir." Lester answered Bobby saw him walk away to go to the parking lot.

Tank, Bobby and Stephanie, went to the Black SUV. Bobby was going to put the bags in the truck.

"Hey I will do that you go be with your wife." Tank smiled at him a wide grin.

Bobby walked to the back seat, and saw his wife on the verge of tears.

"Love" Bobby crawled into the back seat; Stephanie just went into his arms and started to cry.

Tank shut the back seat door got into the driver's seat and stated to drive.

"Love" Bobby looked into his wife's face saw the fear in her eyes.

"Tank can you take us to a safe house please" Bobby looked at Tank who looked back at him with his eyes in the rear view mirror.

Bobby just held his wife; he noticed that she was shaking.

"Shh it will be all right" Bobby said while he was rubbing his hands down her back.

Tank stopped at the edge of Trenton, to a cabin that was in a field. "Wow this is a safe house." Bobby stared at it. "It is on one hundred fifty acres of land my dad gave it to me when I helped start Rangeman. But I don't use it, so it just sits here unused. I figure you and your wife can stay here as long as you want. I will bring over your med books so you can review for the state boards. I will also bring over some of Steph's clothes." Tank finished, he opened the trunk, and got their bags out went in with them he then put them in the bedroom.

Bobby opened the door, and Stephanie climbed into his arms, he carried her in and put her on the bed. "I will be right back" he kissed her softly the lips. He left the room and talked to Tank. The both of them went outside so they could have privacy.

"You two will be safe here." Tank looked at Bobby.

"Something is up with Lester. I noticed it while he was holding my wife."

"I know I looked at him while you were picking up the box at the counter. Bobby I need to know what is in the box." Tank looked at Bobby.

"Someone was watching us during our honeymoon, in the box there is dozens and dozens of photos of the two of us. I have never seen Stephanie this scared Tank"

"Neither have I, we will catch whoever is doing this, but for now I suggest that you two lay low." Tank gave Bobby a quick man hug, got in the SUV and left.

Bobby went into the cabin, He heard some movement in the bedroom, but saw it was, empty. He heard her throwing up in the toilet in the bathroom that was on the left side of the bedroom.

"Love" He saw a face cloth on a shelf that was hanging on the far wall. He took it and wet it under the faucet then Bobby knelt next to his wife, pulled her hair back. He wiped her face off with the face cloth. She put her arms around him. He carried her to the bed. He laid down next to her and they both fell asleep for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Bobby's Wife

It was around two thirty in the morning. Bobby heard Stephanie throwing up again. He followed her into the bathroom; he took another face cloth from the shelf. He wet the face cloth, and cleaned his wife's face off. "Love, please let me take your temperature." Bobby took a thermometer out of the closet. Put an alcohol swab out and used it to sterilize the thermometer. Stephanie opened her mouth, Bobby then put the thermometer in her mouth.

About three minutes, later he took the thermometer out of her mouth and he read it. 102.4.

"All right love, I am going to get you to bed. Take some blood, and get some fluids in you." Bobby picked up his wife, and laid her on the bed. He then went to the supply closet, and found only one bag on fluids that he needed for his love.

He took a couple of vitals for blood. He got to his wife, he saw her sweating too. He lifted her arm found a tourniquet and put it on his wife's arm. "Love I am sorry but this might hurt." He put the needle into a vein; he took some blood put it in the container so it could go where it needed to go to. "I have to think of some way to get it to Rangeman." He thought to himself. He put an IV line in his wife's arm, started the only bag of fluids he had for her.

Once he was out of the room he made a call to Tank. "Bobby is there a problem?" He asked over the phone.

"Yes, my wife is very sick, I need some med supplies. I also need my wife's blood work run as soon as possible. I have to find out what she has so I can put her on the right antibiotics."

"I am on my way, what do you need?" Tank responded.

"A lot of IV Fluids, all the basics I gave her some Tylenol for now, but I need something stronger." Bobby hung up.

When he got back to his wife he went to sit on the bed to be with her.

"You will be all right, Love I will make you better" Bobby stared into her blue eyes.

About ten minutes later, Tank came in with Bobby's bag. Bobby took the cooler that had Steph's blood in it. "Her blood is in here, test for everything including pregnancy." Bobby looked right at Tank. "Got it I will let you know what comes up" Tank took the cooler got in his car and sped off to Rangeman.

Bobby took the last few face cloths with a cool bowl of water. He wet one of the face cloths and put it on her forehead hoping that would cool her down a little.

"Keep fighting love we will make it through this" Stephanie just looked at his brown eyes.

About twenty minutes later, he took her temperature and it was down to 100.4. "Good girl Love. You can win this battle your temperature is down. I will get you better." Bobby told her as he held his gloved hand over hers.

Bobby's cell went off, a few minutes later "It's Tank, she has stomach flu, she is also pregnant."

"Thanks, I got her temperature down to 100.4. I will start some antibiotics and prey that it works and does not cause a miscarriage." Bobby hung up again, took out the right antibiotics, "Love I am going to give you some antibiotics IV. Love we are also pregnant. I am going to do everything I can to save our baby."

Stephanie started to cry. Bobby went over to her took her hand and held it.

Bobby set the timer for four hours so he could change the IV bag, he laid down next to his wife praying that she, the baby would be okay.

Four hours later, he changed the IV bag, took her temperature it was lower to 99.4. "You are doing great love keep fighting." Bobby told her with passion in his eyes.

Bobby woke up the next morning with Stephanie putting her hand on Bobby's arm.

"Love," he turned his head saw that her color was back. Bobby took her Temperature again. After three minutes, he took the thermometer looked at it, "normal, temp is great love. We will make it through this"

"Darling, thank you I am feeling better now." Stephanie smiled at her husband.

"You still need to take it easy, I want you to stay in bed for a while, until the bug you have is completely gone. I will stay here with you. We will get through this together Love."

"I know we will, but how far along am I darling?" She asked with a worried look.

"I will have to take a look at the blood work love, but I would guess three or four weeks, but I can't be positive yet." Bobby handed her some pills which were the same antibiotics he gave her in the IV. She looked toward the wall.

"Darling I did not notice before but there is a fire place at the foot of the bed against the wall. Could you start a fire so we could watch it?" she asked her husband.

He started a fire in the fire place while she was finishing asking him. Once started he laid on the bed with his wife, he was holding her and could no longer feel her shaking.

"Love I am glad you are feeling better, but I would like you to see a real doctor to get checked out. I think Tank knows someone who does house calls I will ask him." Bobby kissed her on her cool forehead.

A few minutes later, Bobby heard a knock on the door. He looked through the peep hole. He opened the door to Tank.

"Hey I came to check on your wife is she doing any better?"

"Well come in, and see for yourself." Bobby replied smiling.

Tank walked in saw Stephanie sitting up in Bed. "Hey Momma, how are you feeling?" He smiled.

"I am feeling much better thanks to you and my husband." Bobby saw sparkles in her blue eyes again.

"Tank your doctor does house calls right." He asked Tank.

"Yes, Dr. Anderson" Tank looked Bobby in the eyes.

"Dr. Daniel Anderson, From Trenton Memorial" Bobby asked with his eyes wide.

"You know him" Tank replied to Bobby against the wardrobe in the bedroom.

"Yes, he was my mentor when I did my residency at Trenton Memorial." Bobby told Tank, "Can you get him over here to take a look at my wife?" Bobby asked Tank.

"Hey I am right here, do I get a say in this?" Stephanie spoke up to the both of them.

"No" They both replied together.

Tank got on the phone to Dr. Anderson, "Tank what can I do for you?" the Dr. asked him.

"I need you to come and look at a friend's wife, she is three to four weeks pregnant she has been treated for the stomach flu by our medic her husband Bobby Brown." Tank told him with a strained face.

"Tell Bobby, Danny will be right there, what is the address?" Dr. Anderson hung up the phone drove to Bobby's place.

He got to Bobby's Place knocked on the door, Tank went to get it. "Hey Doctor come in."

"Danny followed Tank to the bedroom. "Bobby, it is good to see you again, I wish it was on better circumstances." He offered his hand.

"So, do I." Bobby took his hand.

"Stephanie how are you feeling?" Danny asked with a kind face.

"A little tired, but I am not throwing up anymore." Stephanie acknowledged him.

"Good, I have my ultrasound machine, so I can take pictures and see what is going on inside of your abdomen." Danny told him.

"I will be in the kitchen." Tank at that moment sat down in the kitchen and waited.

He took the machine out plugged it in, turned it on and anticipated to warm up. At that point he pulled her night gown up a little ways. He put the cool gel on her, took the scanner and put it on her stomach. They all watched the screen. Bobby, and his wife saw the small fetus on the screen.

"Well done Bobby, Stephanie you are still pregnant."

Danny held out his hand to Bobby who took it. "Stephanie you are not out of the woods yet. I am going to put you on bed rest for the next two months. I will recheck you at that point. Here are some maternity pills take one a day. Keep up the antibiotics for seven to ten days. Keep up with the fluids. If you have problems give me a call." Danny told them.

Danny walked out. "I will be right back love." Bobby kissed her softly on the lips. Bobby leaned against the kitchen sink.

"Bobby you did great, you did not lose your head and you pulled her through. Trenton Memorial will be lucky to have you; I want you to work for us at Trenton Memorial once you pass the Med Boards full time with full benefits." Danny told him.

Tank shook his head yes at Bobby.

"I will take the position Danny once I pass the boards." Bobby smiled at Danny.

"Good I will see you in a couple of months for the follow up. Give me a call after you pass your boards, we will set up orientation at the hospital." Dr. Daniel Anderson walked out of the cabin.

"Tank once I pass my boards, start working at Trenton Memorial you do realize that I will no longer be at Rangeman." Bobby told Tank.

"Yeah I know that." Tank gave Bobby a hug, left and headed back to Rangeman.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Bobby's Wife

It was the day of the Med. Boards, for Bobby, "Hot Stuff you will do fine." Stephanie while she was sitting up in bed.

"Thanks, love I am going to do my best." Bobby told her, he kissed her a deep passionate kiss. There was a knock at the door, Bobby looked through the peephole saw it was Tank.

"Hey man, I am here to bring you to the boards." Tank sang out to his friend.

"Okay I am ready let's go, and I will call you when I am done." Bobby told her. He walked out the door, and made sure it was locked.

He saw Ella's car coming up to the cabin. Tank beeped at her. Ella waved through the window of her car.

About fifteen minutes, later, Tank and Bobby arrived at the high school where Tank dropped off Bobby. Tank then went back to Rangeman to get some work done.

Bobby went in sat down at a desk, and waited until 8 A.M. when the exam started.

While that was going on, Stephanie was in bed. Relaxing or trying too. "Mrs. Stephanie" Ella said with a smile on her face.

"I am in here Ella." Stephanie told her, happy to have someone to talk too and visit with.

Ella walked into the bedroom saw Stephanie sitting up. "How are you feeling Stephanie. "She asked joyfully.

"I am feeling better than I was." She responded.

"Great I will make you breakfast." Ella told her. Ella walked into the kitchen to start making breakfast.

While she was making Stephanie breakfast there was a knock on the door. Ella went to take a look through the peep hole. She then went to the bedroom. "Detective Morelli is here what do you want me to do?" She asked Stephanie.

"Let him in I want to talk with him." Stephanie said to her in a soft tone. Ella unlocked the door, Hello Detective Mrs. Stephanie is in the bedroom you can go right in" Ella told him with a smile on her face.

He walked in the bedroom and saw her sitting up in bed. "How did you find me?" She asked in shock.

"I followed Tank, I figured you might be back in town don't worry nobody else knows you are here." Morelli responded to her.

"I am on bed rest for the next two months. I am pregnant Joe, Bobby is going to be a father." Stephanie rejoiced to him.

He sat on the bed, looked at the room on the left-hand side of the bed was a small table with an alarm clock. He also noticed the bathroom at the far end of the left side wall of the room. Then on the right hand side of the bed he saw a walk in closet.

"Hey listen there is something I need to tell you, somebody posted a photo of my wedding with, Bobby and you were also in the picture." Stephanie said to him.

"So what are you saying cupcake?" Morelli asked her while looking into her blue eyes.

"You might be in danger, so please be careful." Stephanie begged him.

"I promise cupcake I will be very careful." He empathized with her.

He got up gave her a kiss on the cheek?" He then left the cabin to go to work.

She just watched him leave.

Ella just then came in with Stephanie's breakfast.

"Wow Ella that smells so good, eggs, bacon, toast, and waffles with strawberries." She dug right in. While she was eating Bobby was just starting the exam. He knew that it would take him all day to do this. He took a deep breath, and got to work. He knew he could do this.

Back at the cabin, Stephanie was finishing eating her breakfast. When she finished she laid down on the bed and feel asleep for a while.

When she woke up she saw her mother and grandmother, there siting on either side of her.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Stephanie asked her.

"Morelli told us, he also said that you are pregnant. Stephanie is it true, are you going to make me a grandmother?" Helen asked her.

"Mom where is Ella?" Stephanie asked her.

"Oh her she is fine we tied her up in a chair." Grandma Mazur responded to her grand-daughter.

"Don't worry we will untie her, once we have you home with me so I can take care of you and the baby." Helen ordered.

"Mom there is someone who is after me, I need to stay here, and you coming here is not good, you can be in danger now too." Stephanie pleaded with her mom.

"Someone who is after me, and who would use you to get to me, now please mom untie Ella." Stephanie begged her mother.

While Stephanie was arguing with her mother, Ella hit the emergency alarm button that was under the kitchen table which let Tank know there was trouble at the cabin.

Tank heard the alarm and drove to the cabin; he saw the Plums Old blue car. "Perfect" he said to himself. He took his gun out of the holster that was attached to the dashboard. He opened the door slowly and saw Ella tied up with sheets. He put his finger to his lips to signal her to remain quiet.

He could here Stephanie arguing with her mother. "Mom I am on bed rest I can't go anywhere." Stephanie miffed.

"Well then we will have your father pick up the car and we will stay here and take care of you." Helen demanded of Stephanie.

"Mom I do have a husband, but he is not here right now, he is taking the med boards, so he can be a doctor. Stephanie mumbled then added he will be back tonight." She fumed to her mother.

Suddenly Tank came in, "Mrs. Plum I will take you home now, and if you tell anyone that Stephanie is here you will be in trouble." Tank thundered.

"You think you can kick me out of this cabin when my daughter needs me" Mrs. Plum blurted to Tank.

"Yes, especially sense you came here without permission, and that you are in my house." Tank roared to her.

"That is my grandchild she is carrying." Helen yelled at him.

"I know that, but she is in the best of hands, you can be rest assured that your grandchild and daughter are in the best of hands now leave or I will have Rangeman escort you downtown to the police station." Tank told her.

"We really should leave" Grandma Mazur told Helen.  
"We are sorry to disturb you darling." Grandma Mazur gave Stephanie a hug, she pulled Helen with her. Grandma Mazur made Helen get into the car, and then Grandma Mazur drove home with Helen yelling for dear life.

"How did they find you little one?" Tank asked her.

"Morelli found me first, and then my mother got it out of him." Stephanie told him and he noticed that she was shaking again. He sat on the bed and held her until she calmed down. He then untied Ella.

"Ella go home and I will stay with her until Bobby gets back." Tank told her.

"All right but if you need anything, let me know." Ella said then she left to go back home.

Tank watched her leave, he knew that he had to get both Bobby and Stephanie to a different safe house now that her mom knew where she was, and that it would be all over the Burg by the end of the day.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Bobby's Wife

When Bobby was done his first part of the exams, he called Tank, "Hey the first part of the exams is done can you have someone come pick me up?"

"Sure, I will call Hector to pick you up." Tank said looking out the window then he hung up.

Tank called Hector, can you pick up Bobby and bring him to the safe house, by Princeton N.J."

"What about Stephanie?" Hector asked.

"I will take care of Stephanie, just get Bobby to the new safe house in Princeton." Tank sternly told Hector.

"Okay" Hector said then went to pick up Bobby.

"Little one, we have to move you and Bobby, so pack up again," Tank told her softly.

"Tank you need to help me, I am not supposed to get out of bed." Stephanie reminded him.

"Right" Tank told her. He put her bag in the of the SUV. He then picked Stephanie up of the bed and put her in the back seat of the SUV. After she was strapped in he shut the back-seat door, and started to drive to Princeton N.J.

They were half a block away when Their tire blew. Tank pulled over the side of the road, got out and looked at it. "Damn it" He yelled.

"Tank is everything okay?" Stephanie bawled.

"We just have a flat tire." Tank answered her.

Just then Morelli tapped on Stephanie's window.

"Morelli what are you doing here?" Stephanie asked him.

"I came to talk to you; your mom is worried about you and the baby." Morelli said to her.

"I am fine, she is just doing her usual. I am in good hands Morelli, Bobby is almost finished his med boards exam. So after that I will be in a doctor's care, as well as my husband's so you can tell her not to worry." Stephanie ordered Morelli.

"Okay cupcake I tried. I will talk to you later." Morelli told her he then walked way.

"All right little one, we are all set." Tank said after he got back into to car.

"Hey Tank you might want to keep an eye out for Morelli, he might be following you." Stephanie stammered.

"Got it," Tank made a few turns and lost the tail that was Morelli.

When they got to the new safe house, it was burning, and flames coming out of it.

"Wonderful, now where I will put you?" Tank said out loud.

Bobby opened the passenger side door, "Hi Love" he told her he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Tank can you take us to my place, Helen does not know where I live, nether Morelli so we should be safe there." Bobby politely told him."

"Okay but I am having someone is staying with you." Tank told him.

Bobby got in the SUV. Tank got out and looked at what was left at the safe house.

After the fire was out, Tank left to bring to the two of them to Bobby's house. Once they got there, "It is good to be home." Bobby said out loud.

Bobby got out of the SUV and picked Stephanie up and brought her inside his house.

He walked into the bedroom and put her on the bed. "Love are you coming to bed?" Stephanie purred.

"I will be in a few minutes" He told her.  
He walked out into the kitchen. Saw Hal there with Tank, "Hal will be staying with you for a few days, while I will find out who is after you," Tank bossed to them both.

"Got it" Bobby told him. Tank then left, leaving Hal and Bobby in the kitchen. "Hal, you know where the guest room is, and I have to finish the Med boards tomorrow. So I am going to bed." Bobby mumbled then went into the bedroom.

Hal went to sleep into guest room. During the night there was a there was a bang, that woke Bobby up and he saw a Rangeman's SUV up in smoke. He grabbed his gun and went out to see the person running away. He fired a couple of shots, that when Hal came outside, "You call Rangeman, I am going after that guy" Hal then ran after him.

Bobby went back in and saw Stephanie sitting up in bed. "Hey love,"

" it is all right," He went up to her, gave her a kiss, then called Tank.

"Tank someone just set a Rangeman SUV on fire, Hal went after the guy, but I don't know if he got him." Bobby said as Hal came in with a masked guy in cuffs."

"Actually Tank he got the guy if you want to come and get him out of my house that would be great." Bobby said.

"I am on my way." Tank told him over the phone.

"Well let's see who we have here." Hal asked then he took of the mask he sat that it was one of Rangeman's old workers, Hank  
"Figures, it would be you, why would you do something like this Hank." Bobby miffed.

"I am sorry but I don't have a choice, someone has my family and says that if I don't do this to Rangeman then he will kill them." Hank told them.

"And no I did not see his face." Hank told Bobby and Hal.

"Okay," Tank said to Hank as he came up behind him. "We will help you get your family back if you leave Trenton N.J."

"Fine I will do what you want just please help me." Hank pleaded. Tank took him outside and put him in the Rangeman SUV.

"All right we know that this is not just about Stephanie that this is also about Rangeman itself. So I will put everybody on code X, meeting that everyone is on their toes, and stay extra vigilance." Tank said and then he left with Hank.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning, Bobby looked next to him and saw Stephanie in the bed next to him.

He kissed her softly kissed her on the lips.

"Mum," Stephanie softly said.

"Hey, I have to get ready for the rest of the Med Board exams, so I will see you later." Bobby said as he kissed her passingly.

He then got up and got dressed after he was dressed, he walked out into the kitchen which was large, a stove on the side with the door. There was an island, and Hal was leaning against that.

"Hey Bobby, it is the last day of the exam, how are you holding up?" Hal asked him.

"I am nervous, but I know I will pass it." Bobby said as he drank a protein drink.

When he was finished Bobby saw a Rangman SUV come up and park outside.

Tank and Hank walked into Bobby's house.

"Okay here is what is going to happen, Hank and myself will stay here and work with Stephanie to see if we can find Hank's family. Hal you will take Bobby to his exams." Tank told them.

"Okay, are you ready Bobby?" Hal asked him nicely.

"Absolutely let's get to the high school so I can finish my exams." Bobby said with a smile on his face.

They then went to the high school so Bobby can finish the exams.

Meanwhile at Bobby's house Hank asked Tank "how are we going to find my family?" while he was in tears.

"I don't know Hank but we will find a way." Tank told him.

All of a sudden Tank's cell phone went off, "Is this Tank co-owner of Rangeman?" The caller asked him.

"Yes, I am can I help you?" Tank asked him as he was leaning against the sink with a strange look on his face.

"There will be an explosion at Rangeman, so I would get down there, and see if you can save some of your worker's lives." The caller then hung up.

Just then Hal came in with Bobby. "I am finished with the Med Boards, and in two weeks I will have answer as to the results." He said with a wide grin on his face.

"Hal, Hank we need to go there is a bomb at Rangeman, Bobby stay here with your wife and do some celebrating." Tank told them and then Hal, Hank and Tank ran out of Bobby's house.

Bobby went into his bedroom and saw Stephanie working on her laptop.

"Hey there sweetness, what are you up to?" Bobby asked as he sat down next to his wife on the bed.

"I am trying to find Hank's family or at least get a lead on them." Stephanie said as she looked in Bobby's deep brown eyes. She then kissed him deeply. Bobby just soaked in the kiss. "I love you so much darling." Bobby said, and then added, "Now what can I do to help?" He asked her.

Meanwhile at Rangeman, Tank ran in and hit the emergency alarm for the whole building. People started to ran out the emergency doors. The fire department, police department and Rangeman bomb squad came too.

Tank walked up to the bomb squad and told them, " There is a bomb somewhere in our building the bomb dogs are sniffing it out now, so once they find it, it is your turn."

"Tank we found it, it is on Floor seven in Ranger's apartment, send the squad up." The policeman said over the radio.

"Okay guys it is your turn please be careful." Tank told them then they went into the building and up to the seventh floor to Ranger's apartment.

When they got up there they recognized the bomb right away. "It is from one of our competitors." The lead bomb man told the rest of them.

They all went to their places and began to defuse the bomb.

While that was going on Stephanie and Bobby made a break through. "I think one of our competitors is trying to cause us trouble, darling take a look."

Bobby and Stephanie looked at her laptop screen and saw the home screen of Lock Up one of their competitors and they saw some of the products that they were producing.

Bobby got on his cell phone, and Tank picked up right away, "Bobby sorry there is a bomb in Ranger's apartment."

"Tank, it's one of Lock Up's bombs, they are the ones after Rangeman and I bet my bottom dollar they are the ones who have Hank's family." Bobby replied to him.

"got it, I just heard from the bomb squad and the bomb has been deactivated and Rangeman is safe for now. You take care of Stephanie and I will talk to you tomorrow." Tank said and then he hung up.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Bobby's Wife

Tank was looking at Ranger's apartment in smoke, and did not hear the SUV come up. Ranger got out of the car and looked at his building and walked up to Tank.

"Hey there, I leave you alone for a few months, and I find my building on fire." He told Tank in a stern voice.

"Hey boss how long have you been standing there?" Tank asked as he turned around.

"Just a few minutes ago, what the hell happened?" Ranger yelled at him

"A competitor somehow got one of their bombs in your apt and we tried to disconnect it but it did not work." Tank answered his question with a stern look on his face.

"Okay this gives me the chance to see Babe and spend a couple of nights with her." He smiled at Tank, got in his car and left for his old apartment.

"Crap!" Tank yelled.

"Lester, get over here now, you are in charge of this scene until I come back you got that call me with all the details I have to follow Ranger and try to stop him." Tank ran to his SUV and drove as fast as he could to stop Ranger.

Ranger was parked in her old parking lot took the elevator up to her floor and picked the locks and entered, Stephanie's old apartment. He noticed that the furniture was different, but he thought nothing of it. He took off his shirt and left it on a chair. He then took off his cargo pants with his boots and entered the bathroom. He opened the shower curtain to find a fit seventy year old lady in the shower to his shock. The lady screamed and hit him with a shower brush on top of his head so hard that he was knocked unconscious.

Tank heard the scream while he was getting out of his SUV. He ran up the stairs, and to Stephanie's old place he saw the old lady with a towel around her body.

"I am here to help I am from Rangman Security, where is he?" Tank asked him.

"He is in my bathroom naked on the floor, can you please get him out of here." She said with a shocked look on her face.

Tank walked into her bathroom and saw Ranger on the floor unconscious. Tank could not help himself he took a picture of Ranger with his cell phone, and then he walked back to the kitchen got a cup of water, and threw it on Ranger's face.

Ranger woke up instantly, "What the hell?"

"You did not give me the chance to tell you Stephanie does not live here anymore. She moved to a different part of Trenton, now I am going to get your clothes so you can get dressed and then I will show you where Stephanie is staying, but there is something else you should know." Tank told him as he handed him his clothes and boots.

"I don't want to know anything right now I just want to see babe and be with her for a while." He told him as he smiled at Tank.

"Okay, but you should know this. A lot has happened while you were gone." Tank said to Ranger.

"Maim I am so sorry and then Ranger walked out of the apt rubbing the top part of his head.

When they were in their SUV Ranger followed Tank to Stephanie and Bobby's house.

When they parked Ranger looked at where he was. "What is she doing in your cabin?"

"It is a long story, are you sure you want to do this?" Tank asked his boss.

"Yes" Ranger answered him back.

Tank knocked on the door, and Bobby answered it, and when he saw Ranger his mouth dropped.

"Ranger welcome home, you have been missed. Come on in." Bobby told his former boss.

"Bobby what are you doing here?" Ranger asked him "and do you know where Stephanie is?"

"Darling, who is it?" Stephanie asked her man.

"It is Tank and Ranger, and he wants to see you love." Bobby answered back.

"Come on she is in the bedroom as usual." Bobby told them and then he led them to the bedroom.

Ranger walked in and saw Stephanie in bed, and pregnant.

"What the hell?" He said and then he looked and Bobby and Tank.

"Ranger, welcome home I would get out of bed and give you a hug if I could but I am on bed rest." Stephanie smiled her bright smile with her blue eyes sparkling.

"What did I miss, please fill me in someone" Ranger said in a stern voice.

"I tried to tell you earlier but you did not want to hear it." Tank told him.

"I am married Ranger, to Bobby and also pregnant." Steph answered his question.

"I need to sit down" Ranger said and then sat in the chair across from the bed.

"I just finished taking the med boards Ranger, and I am no longer working for Rangeman." Bobby sat down on the bed and took Steph's hand and held it.

"We have a spare room here if you want it; you can use it until your place is ready for you to move back in." Bobby smiled at Stephanie and back to Ranger.

"I will stay with Tank I don't want to be an imposition" Ranger told them. He got up and walked out of the bedroom, "Tank lets got we are going to your other house."

Bobby saw them both out walked back to the bedroom, and lay down with his wife.

"That went well huh." Bobby said to his wife.

"Yeah, real well."

"Let's figure this out in the morning." Bobby then got undressed put on some boxers and got into bed with his love.


End file.
